


the kids aren't alright

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Deceit Sanders, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Anorexia, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Insomnia, LIKE A LOT OF ANGST, M/M, Mute Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Social Anxiety, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They're all messes in college sharing an apartment - angst will ensue.(some chapters are group chats some may be like an actual story)(also I have no idea how the american college system works as I am british so if I get something wrong I apologise and I am trying my best)





	1. Roomate Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Patton needs roommates to help pay for the rent on a new apartment.

_ TheLogic has requested to begin a chat with Padre _

_ Padre has accepted TheLogic’s request _

 

TheLogic: I saw on your profile you were looking for a sophomore at Sander’s University to rent an apartment with. I fulfill both those criteria.

Padre: Hiya kiddo!! My name’s Patton Piccani, what’s yours?

TheLogic: Logan Berry.

Padre: OH MY GOD!!! YOUR NAME IS A PUN!!!   
TheLogic: I am aware, my mother has a fondness for puns.

Padre: I have a feeling we would get on like a house on fire

TheLogic: That sounds very dangerous Patton.

Padre: I meant it figuratively Lo, it’s a metaphor for getting along well with someone

Padre: Do you mind if I call you Lo?

TheLogic: Will you stop if I say no?

Padre: Well yeah kiddo,I don’t want to do anything to make you uncomfortable

TheLogic: But you barely know me?

Padre: But I’d like to get to know you and even if I didn’t I’d never want to make you feel uncomfortable, especially if we’re going to be living together 

TheLogic: Lo is fine, just don’t use it too often.

Padre: Do you mind if we move this chat over to messenger so I can add my friend Roman to the chat? He’ll be sharing the apartment with us.

TheLogic: That seems logical.

Padre: Like your name :D

TheLogic: I am aware

 

_ Padre has started a chat with TheLogic and Princey _

_ Padre has changed chat name to new apartment group chat  _

 

Princey: I see you have found us a new roommate Patton!

Princey: Hello kind sir, I am the illustrious Roman Prince! 

TheLogic: Greetings Roman, I am Logan.

Padre: His last name is Berry!   
Padre: It’s a pun!!

TheLogic: Thank you Patton. Is there anything we need to discuss regarding the apartment at present or may I leave this chat for today and continue with my studies?

Padre: Oh sorry Logan, you should have said I was keeping you from your work 

TheLogic: Well it is not instrumental I complete it immediately. It is only extra credit work due in a few weeks I was endeavouring to complete, but if you would rather we discuss arrangements surrounding the apartment then I will willingly oblige to do so. 

Padre: Alrighty kiddo! Since we’re on subject of the apartment, you wouldn’t happen to know anybody else in sophomore year looking to rent out an apartment?

TheLogic: I actually would coincidently, would you like me to add him to the group chat?

Padre: Sure that would be great!! 

 

_ TheLogic has added Anxiety to the chat _

 

Anxiety: logan what the hell is this

Padre: Heya kiddo, Lo said you were looking for an apartment and we’re looking for a roommate! Whatta ya say?

Anxiety: im not so sure you wanna live with the weird emo kid

Princey: My friend, I’m sure I’ll talk enough for the both of us!

Padre: And besides kiddo we really couldn’t mind, me and Roman are both a bit weird ourselves!

TheLogic: And I’ll be living there too.

Padre: Exactly! So come on, we need four people to rent out the apartment

Anxiety: okay

Padre: Awesome!

Padre: OH! I almost forgot to ask your name?

Anxiety: um idk

Anxiety: promise you won’t laugh at it

Padre: Sure kiddo

Princey: I swear on my katana

Anxiety: you have a katana?

Anxiety: nevermind 

Anxiety: my name

Anxiety: my name is virgil

Anxiety: but if u want u can call me virge

Padre: Okay Virge, well me and Roman are moving into the apartment tomorrow, is there anything we should know about you two before becoming roommates or anything you’d like to know about us?

TheLogic: What are your majors? Mine is astronomy.

Princey: Why drama of course!

Padre: Nursing.

Padre: What about you Virge?

Anxiety: um 

Anxiety: history

Anxiety: okay i have to get back to class 

Anxiety: ill see you guys tomorrow logan text me when youre gonna be there pls

 

_ Anxiety has gone offline _

  
  


Princey: I also must depart for rehearsal, farewell Patton and Microsoft Nerd!

 

_ Princey has gone offline _

 

Padre: Alrighty kiddo, I guess I’ll leave you to get on with your work!

TheLogic: Or we could talk for a bit?

Padre: Sure Lo! What do you want to talk about?

TheLogic: How do you know Roman? No offense, but he doesn’t seem to be someone you’d get along with.

Padre: Long story short we have a mutual ex

Padre: How do you know Virgil?

TheLogic: I was his tutor for calculus in our senior year of high school and we became friends due to both of us having a lack of them.

Padre: You had no friends in high school?

TheLogic: Yes, I spent most of my time in the school’s library reading and studying until I became friends with Virgil in senior year. 

TheLogic: We applied to the same college and the same courses since he has severe social and general anxiety disorder and is also selectively mute. 

Padre: Does he talk to you though?

TheLogic: It took him a while but over time he began to talk to me. For someone who’s mute he’s very sarcastic and talkative once he opens up to you. He’s been a great help to me over these past few years.

Padre: What do you mean by that? 

TheLogic: I’d rather not discuss it at present. I’ll see you tomorrow Patton.

 

_ TheLogic has gone offline _

 

Padre: Bye Lo.


	2. Panic! at the Everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is up and not okay (I promise) until a prince in shining armour comes to his aid.

_ Anxiety is online _

 

Anxiety: hey

Anxiety: is anyone up?

Princey: Heya Virge

Anxiety: wheres logan?

Anxiety: hes always up 

Princey: I don’t know my chemically imbalanced romance, maybe he’s out somewhere

Anxiety: shit 

Princey: Maybe I can help! 

Princey: What’s up?

Anxiety: idk if i wanna talk to you about this

Princey: Try me Hot Topic

Anxiety: okay

Anxiety: im having a panic attack

Princey: I wasn’t expecting that

Princey: okay first of all make sure you’re breathing okay

Princey: In for 4 seconds, hold for 7 and out for 8 okay

Anxiety: yh

Princey: Now look around where you are and name five things you can see

Anxiety: bed

Anxiety: phone

Anxiety: nightmare before christmas poster 

Anxiety: copy of the prisoner of azkaban

Anxiety: logans alice in wonderland puzzle book i stole

Princey: now name me four things you can feel 

Princey: Also nightmare before christmas is an exceptionally good choice

Anxiety: the bedsheets

Anxiety: my hoodie

Anxiety: the frays on my ripped jeans

Anxiety: the warmth from my phone

Princey: 3 things you can hear

Anxiety: my breathing

Anxiety: the panic song thats playing atm

Anxiety: the rain outside

Princey: 2 things you can smell

Anxiety: the rain and the scented candle 

Princey: ohh what’s the smell?

Anxiety: salted caramel

Anxiety: its really sweet

Princey: lavender is my favourite

Princey: finally one thing you can taste

Anxiety: the candle smoke

Princey: You feeling any better?

Anxiety: yeah thanks roman

Princey: No problem Virgil

Anxiety: call me virge princey

Anxiety: also would you mind staying up and talking to me for a bit just to help me not spiral again

Princey: Sure virge

Princey: how was your day?

Anxiety: fairly okay history was a bitch tho

Anxiety: u?

Princey: my rehearsal completely drained me today

Anxiety: was it for school?

Princey: no, I’m part of an external theatre company

Princey: we’re currently rehearsing to do Heathers

Anxiety: what happened to make it so draining?

Princey: the actor who plays veronica was off sick so her understudy filled in but she was the worst actor I have ever seen. We were going through seventeen and she kept on missing notes so we had to restart everytime. Then Patton had to stay late at work and the buses were running late so I didn’t have a ride home and ended up walking back in the rain to my dorm forgetting that all my stuff was packed up for tomorrow so I couldn’t get out my comfy pjs and ended up just face planting on my bed soaking wet

Anxiety: yikes that sounds stressful dude

Anxiety: and I’m saying that so you know it’s true

Princey: here’s a question, how come I’ve never seen you in school?

Anxiety: well its kind of hard to notice the kid who tries not to be noticed

Princey: But you must be in some of my classes

Anxiety: i think we have literature together  

Princey: are you the kid that sits right in the back and never speaks?

Anxiety: yh

Princey: Why are you always so quiet in class? I’ve seen your writing, it’s really intelligent

Anxiety: i guess

Princey: so why don’t you talk?

Anxiety: im just an anxious dude okay

Princey: okay

Anxiety: i think im feeling better now so im gonna try and get some sleep

Princey: okay, goodnight and sweet dreams Virgil 

Anxiety:  thanks btw

Princey: Anytime Virgil 

_ Anxiety has gone offline _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are liking the story so far, I'm really proud of it! I'm currently stuggling to think of a last name for Deceit so if you have any suggestions comment them and it'd really help me out! Thank you to everyone who's read so far and left kudos, you guys are the best - frankieatthedisco


	3. Moving Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s moving day, and Logan doesn’t know when to keep his mouth shut.

Padre: MOVING DAY!

Princey: Finally I can rehearse at home

Anxiety: why did i agree to share a house with sir sing a lot 

TheLogic: Well you don’t want to be living at your parent’s house forever do you Virgil?

Anxiety: rhetorical question lo

TheLogic: Thank you for clarifying Virge.

Padre: Me and Roman are arriving at 2.30 so you guys can show up anywhere after that and I’ll give you the keys

Anxiety: lo can you pick me up around 2

TheLogic: Okay.

Padre: Oh and the delivery guy should be there around 3 to drop off some furniture would you mind signing off for it Lo since I have to go to work and Ro will be at rehearsal?

TheLogic: Sure.

Anxiety: how come you didn’t ask me?

Padre: Do you want to sign off on it?

Anxiety: no

Anxiety: but why didn’t you ask me

Padre: Logan told me you were mute

Anxiety: LOGAN   
Anxiety: WHAT THE FUCK!?!

TheLogic: Was I not supposed to tell him that?

Anxiety: WHAT DO YOU THINK?!

TheLogic: That I’ve made a mistake.

Anxiety: DAMN RIGHT YOU DID   
Anxiety: don’t bother about giving me a lift

 

_ Anxiety has gone offline _

 

Princey: Well that was eventful

TheLogic: I apologise for that everybody.

Padre: Its okay Logan, you made a mistake

Padre: Do you want to talk to Virgil?

TheLogic: It’s fine, he’ll need some time to cool off. I’ll talk to him at the apartment.

Princey: Does this sort of thing happen often with you two?

TheLogic: Virgil can be difficult to navigate and temperamental at times so yes I have had my fair share of arguments with him.

 

_ ~ 2.15 pm that day~ _

 

Anxiety: hey

Padre: Heya Kiddo!

Princey: Hola Virge

TheLogic: Virgil, I’m sorry for telling Patton what I did and I will not disclose any further information about you to the others without your consent.

Anxiety: its okay lo i just got freaked out about them knowing 

Anxiety: i dont really know why but it just scared me

Anxiety: i guess i would’ve had to say something anyway since were going to be sharing an apartment

Padre: Is there anything else you would like to tell us Virgil before we move in together?

Anxiety: i guess it would help me to get some stuff off my chest

Anxiety: okay

Anxiety: like lo said i am selectivley mute but i also have social anxiety and generalised anxiety disorder and have panic attacks roughly two to three times a week on average

Anxiety: i also dont actually major in history i major in art but i dont tell people that because i dont want them to look at my work and i didnt want you guys to think i was being girly or gay

TheLogic: So you don’t do history?   
Anxiety: no

Padre: Thank you for telling us all that Virgil and for the record, none of us would ever make fun of you for that.

TheLogic: Especially me.

Anxiety: im sorry i didnt tell you lo

TheLogic: It’s okay Virgil, I understand that you don’t open up to people easily and there’s still a lot I don’t know about you but I’m willing to keep on working towards you being more open if you’re willing to as well.

Anxiety: thanks

Padre: I just shed a tear, look at my kiddos bonding!   
TheLogic: We’re the same age as you.

Princey: well now that has been resolved you guys should hurry on over here to pick out which room you want before Patton gets tired of blocking the door to the biggest room.

Anxiety: i thought u were getting there at half past?

Padre: We finished packing early.

TheLogic: Still want a ride?

Anxiety: yh thanks lo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it's a shorter one than normal but big things are a coming. The next chapter is going to be fluff but its only in preperation for angst. Thanks for reading - frankieatthedisco


	4. Announcement

Hey,  
so i'm indecisive and not very good at scheduling and also very self critical of my work. so i've decided to orphan this work because i have no idea where this is heading and so i'm starting a new fic. i'm sorry if you were enjoying this but it's just a lot rn. again sorry - micha


End file.
